07 Ghost - Sleeping beauty Frau - One-shot
by DarthVaderLord
Summary: Frau and Teito face off the witch Yuri Kotogawa! But Frau's taken by Yuri's magic power and it is up to Teito to save his friend! Will he make it before Yuri takes Frau? (The attack Yuri used on Frau is 'taken' from one of the chapters of the manga Blood lad ;) Also sorry for my english! I'm working on it!)


**I do not own 07 Ghost or any character or picture!**

**Really sorry if anyone is OOC!**

**Enjoy!**

''Get back, brat! I got this!''

While Teito and Frau were traveling to get rid of souls that had been chained to the earth a witch suddenly attacked them. She had gotten them by surprise but as expected Frau noticed her coming and got both of them out of the way.

She looked just like a normal woman, about 20 years old or so. She had long, silky white hair, blue dreamy eyes but she wore a hat that covered her right eye and she wore a dark-blue dress that rifted in the edges.

They had heard about a witch from the other city, this was none other than Yuri Kotogawa in the flesh.

Nobody knows about everything she can do, but right now she uses innocent people as puppets, simply controlling their actions and thoughts. Teito noticed this and don't want to hurt them.

''This is pitiful, why don't you attack back? You bishops don't care about normal humans, now do you, if it is between their lives and yours.''

''That is not true…!'' replied Teito. Sweat ran down Teito's chin, what could he do?

She had watched Teito closely,

'So this is the current master of the eye of Mikhail, doesn't look like much of a bother. Look at him, almost pissing his pants…' she thought mighty.

She scanned him up and down, he really didn't look like much. She couldn't understand why everyone was so concerned about him.

Yuri's eyes went from Teito to his companion, Frau. Her eyes froze.

''Oh my…''

She couldn't look at him, she had to look away after seeing this man. Her cheeks started to change color into a blush. She had always had a thing for good looking men.

Teito and Frau exchanged questioning looks of the sudden reaction from the witch.

''You got to become mine…''

Frau was the only one who heard this and saw her movement.

''Teito!''

Frau ran towards Teito trying to grab him to let him escape. He managed to grab Teito's arm but felt someone behind him.

''What the…!''

Frau started to say. She whispered a few words before her palm touched Frau's back. A wave went through Frau's entire body. In just a second Frau's scythe returned into his arm as he fell down at his knees. Teito was in shock and had to take a moment to proses what just happened.

Everything just went in a flash, and then Teito got a hold of what just happened.

''Frau!''

Frau fell limb down in Teito's arms, eyes still open.

''Frau! Frau!'' Teito shook the bishops body.

''Damn…Brat… I'm ok… But… I can't move…''

''W-What did you do?!''

The witch smiled, still blushing.

''The poor man thought I was after you, how silly. But fear not, he's completely fine. Rather, I doubt he has ever felt better, am I right, Bishop-san?''

''Ah… It's true… I've… never felt this calm since… since before I met the brat… Maybe not even… before that…''

''Glad to hear'' she smiled kindly.

''What are you saying Frau!? What did you do?''

Teito looked pleading up on Yuri. He was confused and frustrated.

''I sent a wave through his entire body which made all his tensions, pain and problems leave him. Basically speaking, he's in a state of ultimate relaxation''

Sweat dropped down Teito's face.

'That's good and all, but now Frau's out of condition to fight! This witch may seem nice but she's still on the wanted list! What should I do…' Teito thought.

''It feels nice…''

''I bet you don't want to do anything at all, right?'' The witch asked with a sweet, calm voice.

''Yeah…''

''I see. Then let everything go. Take a deep breath and relax even more.''

She held her smile. Frau breathed out silent. The witch reached out a hand and touched Frau's hair. She stroke it while saying,

''That's right, close your eyes.''

Frau slowly started to shut down.

''Frau! No, don't! She's still a witch you know! Don't bow down to her power, we don't know all the effects and-!''

''Shut…up…brat…''

''B-But Frau…!''

''If… you really care about… me… then let me… I'm… tired…''

''I do care! This is just absurd! You can rest when we get ba-''

''I'm afraid he can't.'' The witch suddenly said.

''And why not?''

''Because this poor man can never relax, only right now, and that is only with the help of my power.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Because I can sense his endless hunger for souls, and the most delicious of them all are right by his side. He can never rest or be at ease near you.''

Teito's face darkened. He looked down at the now sleeping face of Frau.

'Maybe…it is true. I've never seen Frau this relaxed… carefree.' Teito thought sad.

''So, can I may have him?'' The witch asked kindly.

''Wha- no!''

Teito tightened his grip around Frau. The witch started to get irritated.

''And why not? Don't you think it is a bit selfish of you? The man is in pain, and you want him to continue this sort of lifestyle?''

''He might have been in pain all this time without telling me, but now that I know we can find a way together to ease it! You can't have him! Not now not ever!''

''Fool…''

Suddenly two men grabbed Teito and raised him up, leaving Frau lying on the ground all vulnerable and defenseless.

''Frau! Frau, wake up!''

''Don't bother. He will at least be out for half a day, maybe even more because he has been in so much agony for such a long time.''

She sat down beside Frau looking at his face, blushing even more with a smile.

''I do not know what to do with this annoying fellow, tie him to that tree over there. Afterwards leave us be.''

She pointed at a tree a small distance from them. And so the silent slaves did. Teito struggled to get loose but he didn't want to hurt them either. But as he got dragged away he saw that the witch took Frau's head up on her lap. It was unbearable.

Teito tried to bite the one man's finger, but he didn't even twitch. Thus he got tied to the tree, even with a rope made of magic that wasn't easily cut. After their task was done the men silently left the crime scene as if nothing was going on.

Yuri just stared at Frau's face. He slept peacefully, it really showed in his expression. His mouth was slightly open and the whole face was relaxed.

''You really are the most handsome I've ever seen…'' She said under her breath.

She stroke his lips with her finger, they were soft yet cold (because Frau's body is only a corpse right?).

Yuri leaned in and kissed Frau's forehead and stroke his cheek.

Teito watched as the witch felt Frau's face, he felt really awkward and wondered how Frau would have reacted to this if he was awake… He would probably enjoy it because he is a perverted womanizer Teito concluded. With that said he tried to look for a way out.

He would have to cut the rope somehow and then get the witch away from Frau.

Teito suddenly heard loud noises from the bushes from the other end. He tried to look for what it was, but he couldn't sense anything.

It seems like the witch heard it too because she suddenly laid Frau's head down at the ground, and before leaving made Frau's dead body really look dead. She rested his arms right under his chest, like they did with corpses when they put them in chests.

Yuri then walked of. She disappeared into the forest.

Teito followed her with his eyes until he couldn't see her anymore.

'An opening!'

He thought as he started to think of his plan again.

'Something to cut it with…'

''B-Brat…?''

Teito's eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice and nickname.

''Frau? Are you ok?''

''M-more or… less… W-where are… we…? …And… what is wrong… with my… body… It's so… so relaxed…''

'' You kind of got paralyzed, I can tell you later! But do you have any ideas to how to cut a magical rope? My magic won't work!''

Frau slowly tried sit up but he was still quite out of it so he fell down again.

''T-the scythe… it… should do it…''

''Yeah! But you can't move, can you?''

''… Does not… look like it… But I can… throw it at you…''

''W-what!? You can't get up, how are you planning to throw your scythe at me without cutting me too in half!?''

''T-trust me… brat…''

Frau smiled a tired cocky smile at the mad Teito.

''How…?''

Frau and Teito heard a female voice.

Yuri stood there watching Frau and Teito.

''You shouldn't be able to wake up… at least not for half a day! How!?''

''How should… I know… I-Idiot…''

Yuri got furious. She started flying towards Frau in an incredible speed.

Frau sent his scythe flying right at Teito. Everything happened so fast, Teito closed his eyes as the scythe got closer.

''Brat… it's ok…''

Teito opened his eyes and saw the scythe standing between his legs and had cut the rope.

As he looked up he saw the witch was over Frau again. She had her hand over his eyes, Frau too weak to fight back just had to rely on Teito.

''Frau!''

''You are my sleeping beauty! You won't leave me! Just go back to sleep, my prince, sleep.''

Frau went extra limp, soon his consciousness left him again. Teito sent magic flying at the witch, she jumped back and hissed at him.

''You little fly! Meet your creator!''

She flew towards Teito ready to hurt him, Teito got into fighting stand but just before they connected a maid doll attacked the witch.

''Augh!''

Yuri flew back.

''Castor?''

''Yo, Teito-kun''

Castor came into view smiling at the kid. Labrador also suddenly appeared.

''Even though I went as far as to make a distraction you guys didn't even get away? Tisk tisk''

Castor smiled cocky at the lifeless form of Frau as he lifted him up, bride carrying style.

''Teito-kun, are you alright?'' Labrador asked kindly.

''Y-yeah…''

''Let's finish this witch and then go home''

Teito nodded as he returned his attention to the hissing witch.

Tears dripped down her face.

''I… I just d-don't want to be a-alone…'' She squeezed between her sobs.

''Nobody wants to be alone… But this is not how to get a partner.''

''I… I know…''

Yuri suddenly shrunk and turned into a kid, her real form.

''You're only a kid, huh…'' Teito looked pitiful down at her, with a sad smile.

She started to cry out load.

Teito, Labrador and Castor left silently with the still sleeping Frau and Teito holding the scythe.

The next day Frau didn't remember anything from the day before, and he went around with a black mustache all day creating everyone to laugh without him understanding a thing.

Poor Frau.

**Author:**

**Hah, this might be my weirdest FF yet! Oh well, did at least someone enjoy it? Let me know with a review, really appreciates it! It makes my day! :D**


End file.
